pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Wastelands Tower
Eastern Wastelands Tower was one of mysteries of Berserkers. It descended in Eastern Wastelands continent. About It had ninety-nine layers. The First God of Berserkers Lie Shan Xiu left in the final layer his priceless treasure, his arts and his epiphany towards World Planes and Plane Kalpa. There was also a great secret hidden within the final layer of Eastern Wastelands Tower related to Great Yu Barren Cauldron.Ch. 619 Lie Shan Xiu left the cultivation methods for Evil Spirits and Surging Indulgers on the lower layers of Eastern Wastelands Tower.Ch. 704 In the eighth layer, there were four stone statues, which represented Berserkers, Immortals, Evil Spirits, and Surging Indulgers.Ch. 703 In the ninth layer, there was one mountain, one river and one desert. They were there for Berserkers to understand the meaning of Life behind the them.Ch. 705 Rules Only 27 people can enter the Eastern Wastelands Tower, when it descends. Takers have a thousand days to fight for the spots. In a thousand days, those who want to enterit, have to offer sacrifices to make the blood-red light from the Eastern Wastelands Tower shine past ten million lis. The 27 people, who will offer the largest amount of Immortal souls will earn the right to enter the tower. Eastern Wasteland Bell can grant a right to enter the tower.Ch. 618 History Book 3 Because of orders from ancient times regarding finding Great Yu Barren Cauldron, Immortals invaded and searched the Land of Berserkers. After they discovered Eastern Wastelands Tower, they used divination powers to learn how to make it appear. Immortals caused the crash of Eastern Wastelands continent into Land of South Morning. Moreover, the Immortal sects sent out their prodigies to search for the sealed limbs of the Second God of Berserkers in South Morning and Eastern Wastelands, because they believed that perhaps one of the requirements for Eastern Wastelands Tower to appear was connected to the Second God of Berserkers. After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, a gigantic tower descended in the middle of Eastern Wastelands. After learning about requirements for entering the tower, Immortals started fighting among each other. Great battle took place close to the center of Eastern Wastelands, where the Immortals descended in Eastern Wastelands. The law of Yin Death was the weakest there. It was also not too far away from Eastern Wastelands Tower.Ch. 643 Immortals and Evil Immortals fought for the control of Eastern Wastelands Tower.Ch. 646 When Immortals were defeated, they sent three treasures. Su Ming was chased by powerful treasure of Immortals, the blue sword.Ch. 698 He used Transformation Art to transform into a Candle Dragon and devoured Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 699 As the treasure was still fighting back, he wanted to supress it, so he charged into Eastern Wastelands Tower dragging Immortals' blue sword with him.Ch. 700 For a year, Su Ming was refining the blue sword using golden light from the inside of Eastern Wastelands Tower, which helped to supress it.Ch. 702 While he was there, he also gained enlightenment about his Autumn.Ch. 706 Reference List Category:Locations